halofandomcom-20200222-history
Elongation
Elongation is a multiplayer map that was added to Halo 2 as part of the Maptacular Pack. It is also the remake of the map, Longest, from Halo: Combat Evolved. Summary Elognation is set aboard , a freighter ship in high orbit above Earth. It was making its orbit at the same time as the Battle of Earth took place, though it was orbiting the other side of the planet. Two conveyor belts exist on both sides, moving in opposite directions. As the game goes on, large crates appear on the belts. Elongation is somewhat of a small, close quarters combat level, hence the presence of a Brute Shot and Shotgun. It is advisable to keep to the small teams match, as larger groups in the confined space and limited weapons choices can quickly become chaotic (especially with more than 8 players). Territories *Red Base *Center *Blue Base *Red Ledge *Blue Ledge Tactics *There isn't much. It's two symmetrical halves of a whole map, making it an extremely easy to navigate course, which in turn makes it pretty much impossible to hide from other deadly players. *Primarily, you should dual wield. Unless you plan on standing on the conveyor belts and distance shooting enemies with the Battle Rifle the other side (which is a bad idea; there's too much cover and not enough sniping space to work), and always keep close range weapons. *Although not available in Longest, the Brute shot can be extremely helpful in this map. Its shot has enough explosive power to knock over the crates, eliminating enemy cover and making a clear running path in CTF. The fact that you can melee kill in one hit with a brute shot, also makes it a very useful close-range weapon too. *An interesting setup to experiment with is active camoflage and heavy weapons such as Rockets, Shotguns, and Brute Shots. This becomes extremely hectic and takes on the form of a random brawl. Trivia *In Season 5 of Red vs. Blue, Elongation is used as the interior of the Pelican ship that Sister arrives in. Sheila, the tank AI, is later transferred over to the Pelican's on-board computer via hard line. *Elongation bears some resemblance to the Halo 2 Campaign level, Cairo Station. *If you look at any of the terminals on the walls, they show two MAC guns, just like the ones on all of the Cairo Station terminals. *Layout wise, this map is virtually the same as the Halo: Combat Evolved map, Longest. The differences are mainly cosmetic, like windows and the conveyor belt. *As said in the Multiplayer Map Pack commentary, the conveyor belts are one of the very few occasions where you can end up in a different area without appearing on the motion tracker. *Although the ship Elongation takes place on is orbiting on the other side of the planet during the Battle of Earth the Earth in the background still shows Africa and Europe. *You can get a remake of Longest/Elongation at this link, on Bungie.net. *If you get two people to stand in one of the spots where the conveyor belts start dropping boxes then you can cause a maximum of eight boxes to pile up. *When you throw a plasma grenade on the conveyor belt, it won't move. Images Image:Elongation2.gif|Red Base Image:Elongationbattle.jpg|A fight on Elongation. Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels